Four Weddings and A Royal Couple
by Lady Aladaine
Summary: This is my first posted fic! Yay! This is focused on the Song of The Lioness and Immotals characters- not POTS. Please no flames! Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Four Weddings, and One Royal Couple

"Where's my lass?Don't ye be tellin' me she's a run off t'be wit someone else."George's lilt sounded through the palace hallways.Alanna smiled at the thief's tone, and laughed at the remembrance that he was now a baron, and she his lady.

"Over here lady-me-love." Alanna teased as she went to meet him.They were staying at the palace for a month to celebrate.Myles, Eleni, Coram, Rispah, Alanna, George, Daine, Numair, Jon, and Thayet all were, and/or would be married that full moon.The scary thing was, that they would all be marrying each other.Myles to Eleni, Coram to Rispah, Alanna was to George, Daine to Numair, (surprise!), and Jon was to Thayet.George enveloped Alanna in a crushing hug before kissing her and putting her back on the ground.

"How's it feel bein' the Mistress o' the Swoop?"

"You couldn't imagine…Great Mother Goddess it's true."Alanna breathed.

"What?"George's hazel eyes held worry in their depth.

"Numair, he's proposing to Daine, I can sense it.I have to go talk with her."Alanna was swiftly kissed and sent off on her way.George smiled and shook his head at his wife's interest in Daine's affairs.

"She was never one fer the social gatherin's, but if it has ta do with her friends, my Lioness is there."He smiled and turned to go talk with the King.

******

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," yelled 17-year-old Veralidaine Sarrasri as she tied up her smoky brown curls.Alanna entered and threw amethyst colored fire into all corners of the room until it spread to cover the walls, floor, and ceiling.

"Ozorne's gone, I don't think anyone's going to listen in on us." Chided Daine as she absently petted Zek's fur.

"This one's more for privacy than protection."The King's Champion's eyes danced as she calmly explained her actions.

"Alanna what is it?" Daine was suddenly worried and didn't try to conceal it." Is Numair sick? Onua? One of the children? The King or Queen?"

Alanna raised her hands silently and the listening spell lifted.She put two fingers to her mouth and whistled, calling Kitten into the room.The seven children raced in almost immediately after the dragon, knowing that wherever there was that whistle, Kitten would be nearby.They desperately loved the small immortal.

"Do you children want to play with Kitten for a while?" Alanna questioned.

"Yes mama, please!" A seven-year-old Thom pleaded.Alanna nodded her head and the children and the dragon raced off giddily, fighting over which got to hold Kitten first.

"I'll take that as a…" Daine was silenced by the Lioness' hand.In it glowed a ball of purple fire, which showed images of Onua, grooming the horses, Jonathan in his study, and Thayet lecturing the Queen's Riders.But the most interesting was of Numair.He seemed to be pacing outside of what looked like Daine's door.

"How in the name of Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith… did you know he was…?" Daine stared in silence as Alanna shook her head, a wicked smile playing across her lips. 

"You can come in now Numair."Alanna called to the door.

Numair opened the door in surprise as he blurted, 

"How in the name of Bright Mithros?!Oh, I forgot I taught you that damned listening spell."His face turned crimson as he saw Daine beside the Lioness.Alanna looked from Daine to Numair and left saying just loud enough for the two to hear:

"I always knew a lady needed a chaperone to a man's room, but never the other way around, Hmmmm… interesting.Oh well."Right before her figure disappeared into the corridor her hand shot the 'privacy' listening spell to the room's corners.Numair shook his head as the door closed, but nonetheless, let his own black Gift ebb from his fingers to encompass the room's entirety.He looked at Daine and the two were caught in a heated moment before Numair pulled his student/companion/lover into a passionate kiss.He held her tight and felt her go limp in his arms.He pulled out of the kiss and looked her straight in the eye.

"Have I been a very good little boy?"

Daine cocked an eyebrow.Numair let his lips tease hers once more and looked at her, a hint of pleading, but an abundance of love in his gaze.

"Yes." Was all the poor girl could manage.He produced the tiny oval locket she had seen in the god's Realms.Another locket was attached.He pulled it off and put it around her wrist, silently he left the room without any explanation.When he reached his tower, a sparrow awaited him.

"_Daine?"_The sparrow nodded.Numair watched the tiny black bird and saw one distinct motion after the initial yes, a nod.He smiled and started racing through the hallways, he met Daine halfway and gathered her in his arms.Daine's locket popped open slightly and she smiled.The whole animal kingdom knew the locket's contents.Daine buried her face in Numair's shirt, remembering what she had seen only moments ago.Two simple words engraved inside a single gold locket.

"_Marry Me?"_

*******

"And how's my royal queen today?"Jonathan stared into the eyes of the dark haired woman in front of him.She had her hair tightly braided and pinned in a circle on the crest of her head.It gave the impression of a crown, though Thayet didn't need one to show that she was queen.

"She's fine, and how's her lord?"

"I don't quite know, but I do know that she could find out with a kiss."Jonathan gave her a crooked smile and leaned in to give her a kiss.

Alanna swore violently.

"I knew someday I would do this.Jon's talking to the live version of his artwork, such a romantic moment by the way, and here I come to what I was told was to be a council meeting.Mithros I have bad timing!"She smiled wickedly before adding, "Oh, I see I seem to be a bit early, well then, as you were."She exited the King's Council Chamber to leave a very red Jonathan and a bemused Thayet alone once again.

"A living version of your artwork?I didn't know my sire knew how to draw.And what, Goddess bless, has Lady Alanna seen of this masterpiece?"Thayet drawled after Jonathan had kissed her.

"Nothing, it's just…um… something I drew of you…um…when I was to be King…um…that's all."It took Jonathan about three minutes to get out the sentence, much less get over the embarrassing heat that had crept over his face.

"Do you still have it?May I see it?"

"Does my lady need an image to show her I loved her even then?"Jonathan cocked an eyebrow at his queen.When she returned the gesture, he blushed and pulled a paper free from his stack.

"Interessstiinngg."Thayet smiled and handed the parchment back to Jonathan, she gave him a quick kiss before sliding off the table to open the door to a waiting company.

"Finally! I was afraid I'd have to come in and tell Jon his kingdom had fallen before he'd remember he called us here."Gary exclaimed as he strolled into the room.He gave Jon a look and made him blush before taking the seat to the left of the king.Jonathan coughed and waited until all his advisors and friends had taken their seats.Thayet had just stood to start the meeting when two very out of breath visitors dropped in.

"I'm so sorry Jon, we ran as fast as we could, Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith I'm tired."Numair took a seat by Alanna and Daine beside him, before the engaged couple realized that the entire room was staring at them.

"Thank you for joining us, Master Salmalin, Daine."Jonathan acknowledged them both before smiling to let them know he was no slave to punctuality."Whilst I don't mind your late entrance, would you mind entertaining us with the reason you had to run to my meeting?Other than I'm sure you couldn't wait to hear Gary go over the annual rainfall and livestock."The room stayed silent for a moment then erupted into laughter leaving Gary with a very red face.

"Thank you Jon, that was last week, population of immortals and humans is this week."Gary played with Jon's comment and made the King smile.He then turned his gaze back to Numair and Daine.Daine blushed and sunk lower in her seat looking at Alanna for comfort.The Champion smiled at Daine and then looked innocently at Numair.

"Yes, Master Salmalin, do tell, do tell."He shot her an I'm-going-to-get-you-soon look and cleared his throat.

"Well, if you all must know, Your Majesties, Daine and I are betrothed."

"Well, Congratulations, now Gary you had said population?"Jon dismissed the announcement as if someone had told him the squires were doing an exceptional job in fencing.Daine looked worried, she wondered if the King simply didn't want anything to do with it, wasn't surprised, didn't approve, or what.Was it because of our age differences? Daine mulled over the Kings reaction until Numair spoke up.

"That's all?Congratulations, then let's move on?"

"Well, it's not as if we didn't expect it.You two love-birds have been pondering the subject well since the Immortals Battle, maybe before, no?"Jon inquired, but his face was kind, which made Daine feel a little more at ease.She still didn't like the feeling that the two were so obvious about their whereabouts.Numair thought over Jon's question and concluded that he was probably right.

"If it's any help, I for one think it's a joy, and that you both should be very happy.It once said in _The Book of Immortals and Their Repetition Over Extended…_" Professor Lindhall Reed would've continued had he not seen the look on Numair's face.

"Thank you Lindhall, Daine and I welcome your openness to the situation at hand."Daine felt a long arm snake over her shoulders as Numair pulled her closer.

"As opposed to my lord's rather informal congratulations, I, too, think it's wonderful, and would be most upset if you asked anyone else to make your wedding dress for you."The Queen gave Daine a comforting smile and literally elbowed Jon in the stomach.

"_Ouch!"_Jon looked exasperatedly at Thayet and then realized what she wanted.

"Daine, I apologize, I didn't mean to make this seem a casual matter, but the Queen and I have to go to a royal ball, well, actually all of you are attending."He looked around as everyone nodded. "And I wanted to wait until we had more time to celebrate.Forgive me."

No way I couldn't.Daine thought to herself.His sapphire eyes held a pleading for her to forgive him, and she couldn't resist.

"Forgiven Your Majesty…er…Jon."

"Thank you, Daine.Now, Gary, although it is one of your most interesting subjects, the rest of us aren't as enthralled, so if you wouldn't mind _quickly_ going over our current population, it would be greatly appreciated."Jon looked at his big prime minister and continued the meeting.


	2. Unexpected Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters or setting blah, blah, blah, just don't sue, but I do own Lady Sere

Chapter 2's up!I forgot who asked but yea, my name's a mix of Alanna and Daine.I tried to put Kel in there but it didn't work.I'm not necessarily pro A/J, but I'm a big fan, so I tried a little- R/R!

Disclaimer:I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters or setting blah, blah, blah, just don't sue, but I do own Lady Serene- she came from my brain and wasn't ever mentioned in any books.

Chapter Two- Unexpected Arrivals

"If that ain't the most borin' thing about bein' a baron, I don't know what is."George leaned against Alanna's shoulder.

"It may not be the most boring thing about being a baron, but it's certainly the most boring thing about being King's Champion."

"I heard that. And you haven't heard the half of it.Tonight, you get to attend the ball, my orders."Jonathan cocked an eyebrow at his one time lover and started to turn away but was stopped by an orb of violet light that had enclosed him.

"See how it feels to be trapped?"Alanna winked at Jon who was struggling madly to get out of the spell, and started walking back towards her husband.She grinned wickedly, and just before she started up the stairs to their palace rooms, she let Jon drop.

"Stop!"The King gave Alanna and icy tone that made her turn.

"Yes, your Royal Highness?How might your most humble servant serve you my lord?"

Jonathan sighed.He could never win with Alanna.No matter how hard he tried, those violet eyes seemed to stare right though him.He couldn't think straight.Then, that hair…. Whoa!He was married!What was he thinking?

"Just go, and make sure you're at the ball."Alanna smiled and started walking away.George had already gone to the rooms.

"Alanna wait."Alanna turned to her King and looked expectantly at him.

"Um, Well, I, Um….oh, just wear a dress to the ball okay?"

"Whatever you say sire."_What's getting him so mixed up?_

*******

Stupid!Idiot!Fool!Jon called himself as many names as he could think of.He had tried to give Alanna a simple compliment, or praise and all he came up with was 'wear a dress okay'?What as he thinking?!

"Jon!I've been looking for you.What're you doing here?"Thayet rushed in, breeched dirty from yelling at her trainees.

"Oh, sorry Thayet, what time is it?"

"One bell from the ball."

"No!"He'd been in his library for over half the day, thinking about what?Oh yes…Alanna."I've got to go get ready."

"As must your queen."

"Then let us be off."

******

"Shut up Gary!Jon's here."

"OOOOOOhhh, Jon's here, so I'm supposed to be quiet?Well, then by all means, let's hush."

"What in the Goddess' name has gotten into you?"

"I don't know, why don't we ask his _majesty."_

"Ummmm...or not."Alanna kicked Gary in the shin and looked at Jon, eyes gleaming.Gary was usually a very calm person, what in the world was causing him to act like this?

"Thank you all for attending.A royal guest is attending our ball, and I would like us all to welcome her.Lady Serene of Naxen."

"Hmph."Gary's eyebrows furrowed as an elegantly dressed young woman descended the grand staircase.She had on an emerald green gown that split at the waistline to reveal elegant blue silk underneath the velvet overlay.Silver circled the wrists of the gown and neck was in an elegant V.Silver vines seemed to crawl around the blue silk that hung between the folds of green velvet which greatly accented Serene's mid-night blue eyes.

"_You have a sister?!"_Alanna whispered harshly to Gary.

"Don't I wish.That's my _mother._"

Sry!I love cliffhangers!Was that any good?I know the chapter's short, but I'll add more next time.Please review!No flames please, remember it's my first, constructive criticism's cool though!Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Explanations

Explanations

Kylia- how'd u know?Are you telepathic or sumthin?I dunno- read.Sry Alanna's a bit OOC, I normally don't write like that, but I just went with the flow.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, wouldn't have the money to try, don't sue.

Chapter 3: Explanations

"Your _who?!!!_"Alanna spat out her juice over the table, ruining the gown Jonathan had requested she wear.

"Alanna, your gown."Gary pointed down.

"Screw the gown!Your mother?!"

"Well, stepmother actually, but ever since dad died in the fight in Scanra, she's been the biggest flirt at court and I hate it!"

Alanna looked to see Serene bending into a low curtsey in front of Jon, and then offering her hand to be kissed.

"She seems normal to me, everybody at court has Jon kiss their hand, it's like a fetish."

"You didn't."Raoul said from behind her.Alanna let out a string of words that are new to me, and turned on the Commander.

"Gods Curse you Raoul!Why do you do that?!"

"Because it's funny to see you get all worked up."The big man's shoulders trembled with laughter as he tried to hide his smile.

"The only reason I didn't kneel to have Jon kiss my hand is because I'm not like that, it wouldn't be Champion-like, and I sure as Mithros don't want people treating me like a lady!"

"Well, I suppose, you'll treat Serene like one though won't you?"Jonathan's steady tone drifted over the conversation.

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY JUST KEEP DROPPING IN?????!!!!!"Alanna screamed.

"Well, now somebody has a temper, naughty, naughty, I'll bet you never let out an outburst _do you_ Raoul?Gary's told me so much about you.You'll have to tell me about all those exciting adventures you've been on.I can't wait to hear how the little birdies helped you find Spidrens!"Serene's voice came out sweet as honey and thick as molasses.Gary shuddered and shot an evil glare at Jonathan.Alanna, catching the exchange, made sure that Gary had an unexpected stomachache.

"Oh, Gary!Are you okay? Here, let me help you into the hall!"Alanna dragged the Prime Minister by the ear outside the hall, quite a site to see one of the largest men in Tortall getting carried out like a child by one of the smallest warriors in Tortall."I'm sure Jonathan would like to help you too!"Alanna whispered loudly into her King's ear.

"Errrrr, well, actually, Thayet and I were going to…" He was cut off by another purple circle around him. 

"Yes, well, Thayet can wait."Alanna dropped Jonathan in front of the entire court.

"I'm going to kill whoever taught you that damn spell!"Jonathan whispered harshly to the redhead.

"Gee, it'd be a real shame to see you commit suicide!Now come!"

******

"Duke Gareth, it is in no way Jon's fault that your mother is a flirt!And it's certainly not anyone else's!SO I SUGGEST YOU LEARN TO CONTROL YOURSELF!" Alanna glared at Gary.

"Since when did you start calling me by my full name?!"

"Since you started acting like a baby who needed reprimanding!"

"Oh really, Sir Alanna?!How would you like it if your mother came to court after your father died and started flirting?!How would you like it?Hm?!Tell me Alanna!"Alanna gave Gary the iciest stare ever known in history."Well?!"

With a voice that you could cut with a knife, the Lioness spoke, "I don't know Gary."

"And why not?!"So caught up in the argument, Gary didn't realize the trap he was getting himself into.

"BECAUSE MY MOTHER IS DEAD!I NEVER KNEW HER!IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?IS IT?SIR GARETH?DOES THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY?!"Alanna wouldn't cry, she was too angry to.This had always been a least favorite subject and she wasn't about to let Gary get away with this.

"Alanna…I…I'm sorry…I forgot."

"YOU FORGOT?!WELL THEN MAYBE YOU CAN FORGET OUR FRIENDSHIP SINCE YOU FORGOT EVERYTHING ELSE THAT MATTERS!COME TO ME WHEN YOU'RE OUT OF ADOLESCENCE DUKE GARETH OF NAXEN!"With that, Alanna stormed down the corridor to her rooms, ruined dress and all.A quarter of the way down the hall, she heard footsteps.Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Alanna, it'll be okay.He'll remember, he'll apologize, and it'll be…" Jonathan turned the Lioness around and was cut off by the trace of a single tear running down Alanna's cheek.

"Help me, I'm scared."

"I'll help."Slowly Jonathan bent down and pressed his lips to his Champion's.


End file.
